Various, specifically biodegradable film arrangements are known from the prior art. PLA films comprising a plasticizer are described therein, inter alia. Short-chain organic esters in particular are envisioned as plasticizers.
These film arrangements comprising PLA in particular, however, have the appreciable problem that, owing to the stiffness of PLA, they can only be used for a few applications. When plasticizers are added, the problem is that they very rapidly diffuse out of the plastics material or adversely affect the optical and the mechanical properties of the film. Use as a backsheet film in the hygiene sector, for example, is not possible, since only very soft and conformable films can be used there. Similarly, the known film arrangements are not suitable for the packaging sector. The flexibility, tensile strength, impact toughness and thermoformability needed there cannot be ensured. It is an object of the present invention to provide a film arrangement which can be used in the various application sectors and has high softness compared with known PLA films and film arrangements.